mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Bleoberis
Bleoberis de Ganis is a good knight, the brother of Sir Blamore, and nigh cousin (sister's son (8,xvii) or brother's son (8,xxii)) to Sir Launcelot. (8,xv) Bleoberis was godson of King Bors and a good night. He came from France to England and participated in the Battle of Bedegraine in the side of King Arthur. He hid in the woods for an ambushment with Kings Ban and Bors. As they got out bare his chief standard. (1,xv) Later he became a knight of the Round Table. One day he came to the court of King Mark of Cornwall and asked a a gift from his court. Mark granted him because of his great renown as a knight of the Round Table; Bleoberis asked the fairest lady in his court that he'd choose. Mark accepted and Bleoberis chose Segwarides's wife; he took her by the hand and left, took his horse and gart se her behind his squire, and rode away. (8,xv) He was riding along a valley, with his squire and the lady behind him, when Tristram found him. (8,xvi) Reaching them, Tristram commanded him to stop and deliver the lady, and Bleoberis refused as he fears no Cornish knight; Tristram told him that just today he beat 2 of his fellows. Bleoberis asked their names, and hearing they were Sagramore and Dodinas, he knew them as good knights and men of great worship and blessed himself, recognizing him as a good knight, who would not be afraid to fight to rescue the lady. Battle with Tristram Tristram called him to arms, and they departed and came together like thunder and both fell down with their horses. They evaded their horses and started lashing mightily with swords, tracing and traversing on the right and left for more than 2 hours, until they rushed together that they fell grovelling on the ground. Bleoberis moved back and told the knight to stop and talk. He asked whence he came, his heritage and name. Hearing that he is Tristram of Liones, son of King Meliodas and nephew to Mark, he was glad to meet him, knowing that he slew Sir Marhaus in an island for the truage of Cornwall; and also Palamides at a tournament along with Gawaine and his fellows. Asked the same, Bleoberis said his name, about his brother Blamore, and that they are nephews of Launcelot, one of the best knights in the world. Tristram knew Launcelot and for his sake didn't want to fight any more. Bleoberis said the same, but since Tristram came that far to rescue the lady, he proposed in all courtesy and gentleness to have the lady between them choose herself whom to follow. Tristram agreed, being sure that she would choose him, but Beleoberis said they will see now. (8,xvii) As she was between them she said to Tristram that although he was the man most loved and trusted, he let her husband to go and rescue her, so she left him. Bleoberis said to Tristram that he is at loss, as according to her words she trusted him until now, more than any other, and he failed her, and no man would change her mind; but not wanting to displease him, he asked her if she would stay with Tristram. She repeated her words, and asked Bleoberis's knighthood to lead her to the abbey where her husband is resting. Bleoberis said to Tristram that although Mark gave him the gift of choice and the lady like him, she has a husband, and Bleoberis fulfilled his quest and she will return to her husband, for Tristram's sake, although he'd prefer Tristram to take her. Tristram thanked him and said that he would be the first to rescue her if her husband wasn't there; so they took their leave and Bleoberis took her to the abbey and delivered her to Segwarides and departed as a noble knight. (8,xviii) In Camelot One time Arthur sent Bleoberis and Blamore to summon King Anguish of Ireland to come to Camelot, at an assigned day, to be judged; otherwise Arthur would forfeit his good grace from him and would take his lands. (8,xx) His brother was to fight with Tristram, Anguish's champion. Before the battle Bleoberis told him to remember their kin who always preferred to suffer death than be shamed in battled. Blamore recognised Tristram's might but he'd prefer to be slain than being a recreant. Bleoberis blessed him, as he will fight with the mightiest knight he ever met, as he already had met with him. (8,xxii) Tristram was victorious but Blamore as promised didn't yield and Tristram didn't want to slay him so he left it in the hands of the judges. The judges called Bleoberis and asked his advice; he said that although Blamore was beaten in body, his heart wasn't and thanked God he wasn't shamed, and that Tristram should slay him rather than be shamed. The judges said it won't be so because both Anguish and Tristram have pity on his knighthood and Bleoberis submitted to their will. Then by all their advices they granted his life; Tristram and Bleoberis took up Blamore and the brothers accorded with Anguish, kissed and became friends, and swore never to fight Tristram again.. (8,xxiii) Tournament When Dame Lionesse announced a jousts on the Assumption of our Lady (7,xxvi) he went with Arthur's knights. Sirs Ironside and another knight came out from Castle Dangerous, and encountered with Bors de Ganis and Bleoberis; Bleoberis brake his spear upon the knight (who was Gareth), but of that stroke Sir Bleoberis fell to the earth. (7,xxviii) Then there was a drawing of swords and began a strong battle against Palamides. (7,xxix) category:Knights of the Round Table category:French